True Nightmare
by Mischa-BlackCherry
Summary: It . . . it was s-so long a-ago . . . why c-can I-i st-still remember it so clearly!" he cried desprately. Yazoo rememebers that awful night long ago. Rape, incest.


**Name: **True Nightmare.

**Summary: **"It . . . it was s-so long a-ago . . . why c-can I-i st-still remember it so clearly?!" he cried desprately.

**Warning: **Rape! Yaoi and incest. Kadaj X Yazoo mentions of Yazoo X Mystery Man and Kadaj X Reno.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own, wish I did.

* * *

_The young silver haired boy shivered, he knew something didn't feel right he just didn't know what. Yazoo pulled the sheets over his head, he didn't care if he looked childish, he felt a bit safer. The window shook with the force of the of the wind, Yazoo could feel some tension in the room as if a storm was coming and it made him nervous. The boy closed his eyes and tried to sleep. The door creak and he shot up._

_"Wh-who's there . . . ?" he whispered and trembled, praying that it was one of the others._

_"Loz. . . ? Ka-kadaj?" he didn't get an answer, the silver haired remnant curled back up under the sheets, he considered running across the hall to Loz's room but he never got the chance._

_Yazoo felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and yelped, he looked up, his green eyes locked with identical eyes that belonged to his younger brother._

_"Ka-kadaj?" his voice cracked, he hated sound so scared._

_The youngest remnant frowned and sat on the bed, his hand gently touched his brothers shaking one in an attempt to calm him._

_"What happened Yazoo?" the boy whispered, his voice was gentle. Yazoo flinched at his brothers tone, he had never heard Kadaj speak this way._

_The boy shook his head, his long silver locks conceled the nervousness evident in his face._

_"Yazoo . . ." the remnant leaders voice was stern but still as gentle as before. Kadaj slowly brushed the boys soft hair out of his face and tucked it behind Yazoo's ear, he let his hand rest on his brother's pale cheek. Yazoo swallowed hard and looked away, the way Kadaj was acting frightened him. He knew the other silverette was up to something and it made him ver nervous._

_"Yazoo, it's alright, just relax"__ Kadaj commanded softly moving his hands to his frail brothers shoulders and gently pushing him back onto his bed. Yazoo complied out of fear, he knew how vicious the remnant could be if he wasn't obeyed. The boy closed his eyes, he never saw the youngers smirk. Kadaj felt like the cat that got the cream, he slowly brushed his hand down Yazoo's pale chest and watched him tremble. He leaned down to whisper in the older remnants ear._

_"Kepp still brother, it'll hurt less if you do . . . and don't DARE scream for help."__ he hissed and started to undress himself. Yazoo opened his eyes and shook his head._

_"N-no . . . Kadaj . . ." he tried to plead. Kadaj's eyes narrowed and he slapped the frightened boy which such force that blood shot from his mouth and splattered across the sheets._

_"Do not speak again Yazoo or I will make this as painful as I can" the boys voice was laced with venom. Kadaj undressed himself completely, Yazoo whimpered and tuned his head away from his brother. He felt tears threathen to fall from his eyes, Yazoo had never been this scared._

_Kadaj started to pull off the purple pajama bottoms that his brother was wearing. The silver haired beauty felt more vunreble right now. His younger brother had come to his room and was going to rape him, not only that but steal his virginity - the only thing that kept the boy innocent. He felt the tears cascade down his bruised and flushed cheeks, praying that this display of emotion wouldn't anger Kadaj further._

_The younger remnant laughed at seeing the older cry. He also thought of what Yazoo always told the oldest remnant, what was it again?_

**_"Don't cry Loz . . ."_**

_How ironic._

_Yazoo trembled, silently cryin for Loz to come in and stop Kadaj._

_**"Please . . . please . . . oh Loz, where are you . . . ?"** he pleaded in his mind._

_Kadaj looked down at his brothers trembling form and smirked. He took one of the sheets and ripped off a strip of the fabric to gag the poor boy. Yazoo whimpered and cried more._

_**"It's a dream, it has to be . . . it has too . . ."** he thoguhtbut it was really happening to him. He wanted nothing more than to fight Kadaj off but he knew he would end up dead if he tried anything. The remnant leader straddled his brothers waist, he had always felt powerful, but this was a wonderful feeling, knowing he was about to take something so precious made him feel more powerful than usual._

_Kadaj grinned vicously and stared into fearful eyes. The silverette entered Yazoo, slowly and painfully, enjoying watching the boy under him, shuddering and shaking. Kadaj mewled in delight at the cries and whimpers he was reciving. He smirked as he thrusted hard into Yazoo, giving him no chance to adjust - like he's be so kind. The boy with the long silver hair screamed behind the gag, feeling his insides being torn. He sobbed, hoping it'll be all over soon._

_"Enjoying it yet, brother? Maybe I should speed up? Hm?" Kadaj laughed cruelly._

_Yazoo shook his head rapidly, silently begging him not to, but the silverette ignored this and sped up his thrusts. He pouted slightly, feeing that his release was older boy had given up and just layed there, waiting for Kadaj to finish. The remnant leader groaned quietly as he came inside his brother. Smiling, he pulled out fast and giggled at the small cry of pain from Yazoo._

_"Mmm, that was fun, I'll see you tomorrow . . . brother" Kadaj grinned as he re-dressed and left the room._

_Yazoo pulled the gag away from his mouth and whimpered softly. He was broken, bruised and worst of all, he was now tainted by that awful acct. The tormented boy sobbed and curled up on his bed . . ._

Yazoo shot up in his bed with a cry. His green eyes darted around the room, he was alone. The nightmare was fresh in his mind, sadly, the nightmare wasn't just a figment of his twisted mind, it happened to him.

"It . . . it was s-so long a-ago . . . why c-can I-i st-still remember it so clearly?!" he cried desprately, he brought his hand up to his cheek, it was wet with tears, as always.

Yazoo pulled his knees to his chest, this would only happen when his lover was away - he was almost glad of this, Yazoo never told his black haired lover what his younger brother had done to him.

After the whole 'mother' fiasco, the remnants were sent to a psychatric hospital for five years. Kadaj's memory was wiped, but parts came back to him. He had only remembered a few things, his brothers was one thing and another was a red-headed Turk who he had fallen for.

Yazoo had never forgotten the pain his brother had put him through. This would always torment his fragile mind and he didn't want anyone to know. He was still frightened of his brother and no one could tell, he hid it so well. Yazoo closed his eyes and tried to rest, knowing that tomorrow would mean more pretending.

* * *

Okay, my first rape is over, I'm going to be killed for this. Oh, and if any of you get Yazoo's mystery lover right, I will give you free cookies.

**Yuffie: **None of them will get it! ^^

Silence child.

Okay, peace out and apologises to the Yazoo fans I upset out there, I am a big one mysef. Just something I wanted to write.


End file.
